


Faces Like Ghost Towns

by AdhdBarryAllen



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, OOC, i love it when theyre kissing and suddenly everything goes to shit, maybe i like to write characters with bad reputations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/AdhdBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui's had a hard day. Zero sees it in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces Like Ghost Towns

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 3 am.

  
Kamui had that look in his eyes again, and Zero hated it.  He knew what it was like to see horrors that you can't unsee, to do things that you'd be haunted by forever. He'd seen enough shit on the streets, but the difference between that and this war was Kamui.   
As a Nohrian retainer, he didn't have the choice of wanting to fight in this war or not. Zero didn't deny his joy of watching people suffer, but there was a difference between fighting for someone else's politics and inflicting his pain on a criminal. It was so much simpler when his orders only came from Prince Leon.

Sometimes he wondered if the reason his past haunted him was because of his inability to remember all of it. Zero could remember only pain, death, and sex from the time leading up to his rescue from Prince Leon. Surely he had happy memories before then, why couldn't he remember them? Why could he remember the sight and smell of a man’s body rotting 4 days in the street, but not his own mother?

He truly wanted to help Kamui. This war had taken a visible toll on him, how was it that only Zero noticed?   
He watched the dragon-prince from across the room of the mess hall, not even trying to be subtle about it. What he wanted to do was comfort the prince, but how was he supposed to do that when he couldn't even handle his own demons? Kamui might not even want his help to being with. Or he might think Zero was coming on to him. Considering Zero's reputation, that was a very plausible outcome.    
Then Kamui, who had also been watching Zero, stood up to leave. None of the other members of the mess hall payed much attention, and Kamui was counting on this.   
With a nod to the door, he signaled for Zero to follow him. Zero downed his drink quickly and obeyed. There was a possibility he would regret this later, but what's new?   
Zero jogged to catch up with the prince. He placed a hand on Kamui's shoulder, letting him know he was there.   
"Kamui, I-"   
The other man whirled around and kissed him hard, completely surprising the archer. It wasn't often he was surprised by something like this, but he kissed the man back with everything he had. He had his fists in Kamui's ridiculous hair when the prince broke away.    
“Let's take this somewhere more private, shall we?" Kamui growled.   
Zero felt a heat spread through his belly from those words. He couldnt deny it, that was hot, but it only confused him more. Sometimes, Kamui was just impossible to read.    
They ended up in Kamui's bed with less clothes than before, with Zero making a mental map of Kamui's perfect body. He was really going to regret this later.    
Zero pushed himself off the prince, much to Kamui's dismay.   
“What are you doing?" He asked.   
“Are you sure you're okay?" Zero asked, showing concern that was almost uncharacteristic.    
Zero was the flirty, sexual, sadistic archer that everyone warned Kamui to stay away from. Somehow he had convinced himself that all he would get from the man was meaningless sex- something he thought would make everything hurt less. Stupid. It was stupid to think that. If anything, it made him hurt more.   
"Im fine," he replied, but he was unconvincing.   
Zero snorted. "Obviously not. You've had that ghost town in your eyes since our last battle."   
"Ghost town?"   
"That haunted look, like you've got a graveyard in your head and you can't let go. I've been there."   
"I..." He had no words.   
"Look, I know you wanted me for some feel-good fuck, but that's not going to help you. Talking helps." Zero couldn't believe he was offering to play counselor. He didn't usually care about other people's problems, or what they thought of his own.   
Kamui was silent, debating whether or not he should spill his guts to this man. "Well I... Everyone keeps dying for me or because of me. I have to hear the Hoshidans scream for mercy in every battle. I watched my own blood brother throw himself off a bridge!"   
"But you aren't alone," Zero stated.   
"Odin _died_ last week protecting me. How many more of my friends have to die before I have no one left?"   
"Odin's death was _not_ your fault. He chose to die protecting you, and protecting a cause he believed in." Zero placed a comforting hand on Kamui's shoulder. "He believed in you. We all do."   
Kamui sighed, too exhausted to get another word in.   
"You should sleep," Zero suggested. "Your armor is already halfway off, you barely have to think about changing into your night clothes, and you have me to thank for that"   
The archer got up to leave when Kamui stopped him. “Wait, Zero." The archer stared in response. "Please stay."   
Zero said nothing, and let the prince pull him gently into his bed. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped himself around the man in a warm embrace.   
"Thank you," Kamui said softly.   
Zero pressed a kiss to Kamui's head. "Anytime."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Niles is the big spoon, you can fight me on this. Also that conversation was probably a total boner killer.


End file.
